


Until the Walls Come Crumbling Down

by Baefeather



Category: Slay the Spire (Video Game)
Genre: Lol I don’t really know what I’m doing, Lore creation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baefeather/pseuds/Baefeather
Summary: The Spire once brought warmth and life to the lands, but a discovery on the highest floor of The Spire brought that all crashing down.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I’ve never actually written a fan fiction before, so uh, go easy on me, I guess?  
> I’m on the official slay the spire discord so I guess you can hit me up there if you want. Or you know, my discord tag is Baefeather#9144

Ba-bump

A great spire stretched high into the sky, reaching far above the clouds. 

_ Ba-bump _

The spire exuded warmth and life, surrounding itself with the most fertile of lands within thousands of miles. 

_ Ba-bump _

Many civilizations found home in these lands, reaping the benefits of the rich soil that surrounded the spire. 

_ Ba-bump _

Eventually, two civilizations rose above the rest. Taking residence in the mountainous region to the north was the Iron Dynasty, which boasted the greatest military of the land — referred to as the Ironclads — and was the center of industrial advancement.

_ Ba-bump _

Taking residence in the foglands to the south was the Serpentine Empire, a massive tribe that placed a heavy emphasis on tradition and religion. 

_ Ba-bump _

For decades the two civilizations never once sought to expand their territories, as they had all they needed within their lands. 

_ Ba-bump _

One day, however, a great quaking came from the spire and rattled the earth. When the dust had settled, a strange light was seen pouring out of the spire. 

_ Ba-bump _

It had opened. 

**Ba-bump**

A team of investigators from the Iron Dynasty were sent to investigate, led by the famous scientist Ranwid. When they returned, they reported that there was an entirely separate ecosystem unique to the spire. 

**Ba-bump**

The creatures there were strange — some would even hover off the ground — but they seemed harmless nevertheless. 

**Ba-bump**

Word of this strange environment spread quickly, and it soon had the interest of Kublai the Great, the ruler of the Iron Dynasty. Handing over leadership to his eldest son, Belmoud, Kublai gathered a large mass of citizens and Ironclad warriors with the intent of colonizing the spire. 

**Ba-bump**

The Serpentine Empire only sent a small group, however. Zoroth, a retired huntress and revered philosopher, grew fascinated by the potential insights into life that could be gleaned from within the spire, and so journeyed there with her students and followers. 

**Ba-bump**

Civilization within the spire thrived, making use of the plethora of unique resources found only within the spire. Kublai founded a new kingdom and built a great city that spanned across all but the upper third of the spire. 

**Ba-bump**

Within the midsection of the spire, a very curious strand of crystal was discovered by Ranwid. This crystal was observed to produce incredible amounts of power. Through this discovery, the spire was plunged into a new technological era.

**Ba-bump**

With these crystals, engineers were able to power everything from coffee machines to massive cranes. However, the most impressive creations to come from this era were the automatons, often used for construction and protection.

**Ba-bump**

While Kublai’s kingdom was establishing itself in the lower parts of the spire, the members of the Serpentine Empire were exploring and studying the upper floors. 

**Ba-bump**

Everything here could only be described as mind boggling. Bizarre formations stretched up and down, geometric creatures floated around, but what perplexed them the most was the constant beating they felt. 

_**Ba-bump** _

Eventually the source of the beating was found — a massive door on the highest floor of the spire. 

_**Ba-bump** _

As the door was opened, they were met with something that irreversibly changed the fate of the spire. 

_**Ba-bump** _

What lay before them was none other than a massive, throbbing heart, surrounded by sickly black tendrils. 

**_Ba-bump_ **

And the heart attacked. 

**_Ba-bump_ **

**_Ba-bump_ **

**_Ba-bump_ **


	2. The Last Ironclad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hey I actually decided to finally write chapter 1! I think I’ve actually got a little more motivation now, so I think I’ll be able to post a chapter every... week? That’s the goal at least. 
> 
> Also I actually got some input from a few people this time so it oughta be a bit more polished. Enjoy!

Bekal sat by the flickering campfire, mask set aside, slowly sharpening his sword. Sparks flew with each scrape along the whetstone, though he remained unflinching. Horrible memories plagued his thoughts; his lust for power, the deal he made, and the gruesome rampage that followed. He continued to sharpen his sword. After about an hour of repetitive grinding, he stood up, raised the sword above a large boulder, and sunk it halfway down in a single stroke.  _ Not sharp enough,  _ he thought. Bekal sat back down and continued his work well into the night. It was never sharp enough.

As the sun broke over the horizon, Bekal got up from his resting place, craving something to eat. He set out to hunt, and before long had found a wild boar. While his sword was masterfully forged for use in combat, it was utterly useless in a hunt. Bekal had never been good at being stealthy, so the boar would take off long before he could reach it. Despite his reluctance, he’d have to once more resort to using his occult magic.  _ How ironic,  _ he scoffed at himself,  _ I’ve come on this quest to rid myself of this black magic, yet I rely so heavily on it to survive _ . Bekal reached his hand towards the sky, and soon a bolt of lightning struck the boar where it stood. As he cooked and ate his meal, Bekal made a mental note of his route for the day.  _ I’ll venture down the mountain until I reach that valley before setting up camp again.  _ He gathered up his meager belongings, consisting of nothing more than his mask, sword, and whetstone, and continued his journey. 

The trek towards the spire was a long and arduous one; he had no friends to keep him company, no mentors to give him guidance, and no fellow soldiers to help him fight. All he had was himself and the occasional creature that crossed his path. Whenever there was nothing of immediate concern, his mind would wander to the day of the slaughter. With the Dynasty weakened by the departure of his father and his followers, there was nobody who could stop Bekal when he channeled his demonic strength. For all of the innocent families and warriors he slew, nothing would haunt him more than the face his brother bore as Bekal plunged his sword directly into his heart. 

Bekal did not know exactly what he would do once he reached the spire, but he knew that that was where he must go.  _ The devil talked extensively of it,  _ he pondered.  _ Surely it must have come from there.  _ Oh, what promises the devil had made to him.  _ You’ll be stronger than any man in the Dynasty! Nobody will stand in your way as you ascend to the throne!  _ He should have listened to those words more carefully. 

There was little variation between the next several days. Hunt, walk, sharpen, sleep. However, as unnoticeable as it was, the surrounding atmosphere was ever so slowly warping as Bekal drew closer to the spire. The grass was turning greyer, the air was turning denser, and the wildlife was becoming stranger. He only took notice of this shift when he stumbled upon a creature foreign to everything he knew. It appeared to be a floating mass of spikes, held aloft by seemingly nothing. Bekal confirmed that it was actually alive when it reacted to his approach and bared its teeth at him. He decided to steer clear of this “spiker”. 

Soon enough, Bekal started seeing people peering around the surrounding trees. There would only be one or two every dozen miles or so, but it was enough that he didn’t feel  _ quite _ as lonely. None of them attempted to approach Bekal, and he was content to let them keep their distance. He had no idea how they might react to his presence should he get near, and he didn’t want to hurt an innocent person again. He was getting close to the spire. 

After such a long journey, finally the last few miles stretched ahead between himself and the accursed spire. And yet even him, brave and powerful beyond measure, felt an immense wash of apprehension.  _ How can I even hope to find answers to my questions in this massive spire? I could probably spend my entire life here and die more confused than before!  _ Yet somehow, he continued to press forward. Despite how much he wanted to turn around, run away, and isolate himself from the rest of the world, something kept pulling him closer. It felt… involuntary, as if some force had grabbed hold of his heart and was dragging him on a leash.  _ There’s something very wrong about all this.  _

Bekal decided to set up camp about 5 miles away from the entrance of the spire. With hardly any trees in the area, he elected to only light a fire to cook some food. The sticks he had been able to gather didn’t last for much longer, anyways. Just as he was about to try and get some sleep, he heard the faintest scuffle of rock from a few feet away, near a small patch of shrubs. So faint that it could easily be written off as a gust of wind. Yet Bekal did not want to take any chances. He had just barely enough time to bolt upright and raise his sword before a figure in a green cloak brought two curved daggers down upon him. 


	3. An Impossible Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took more than a week. Maybe I shouldn’t try and make promises I can’t keep, eh?

Nuvia stood over her workbench, her cloak set beside her, slowly brewing a batch of poison. Acrid fumes drifted up as she stirred, though she had long grown accustomed to them. Grim determination was set in her mind; her tribe had chosen _her_ to slay the Spire, and she had vowed to not disappoint them. As she finished the vat of poison, she delicately poured them into individual vials, ready to be used at a moment’s notice. With this final preparation completed, Nuvia wrapped her cloak around herself, grabbed her daggers, and made her way to the Elder’s residence to receive her final send off. 

As Nuvia entered the Elder’s home, she found her to already be waiting for Nuvia. The Elder gestured towards a chair near the back of the room, and with little hesitation, Nuvia walked forward and sat. The Elder assessed her for a moment before speaking; “I trust you have made all of your necessary preparations, Nuvia? The Spire is a brutal place, and it would be foolish to forget anything.” 

“I am ready to depart at any time, Elder. No huntress would forget her tools, especially not me,” Nuvia assured her. 

“Of course, of course, I must not forget who I have before me. Though, I do have one last thing for you before you begin your journey to the Spire.” With this, the Elder disappeared into another room for a brief moment before returning with a fogborn skull. Nuvia was familiar with it; it was a ceremonial headpiece crafted from the skull of a sacrificial animal from her tribe. Seemingly granting a heightened vision and knowledge of enemy weaknesses, it was to be worn by the deadliest of hunters. _And now it is my turn_ , she thought. “Please, do not let this be a waste,” the Elder asked of her. 

“You have my word, Elder,” Nuvia vowed, “I swear to you and the tribe, I will not disappoint you. I will not fail.”

“Confident as ever, I see. Come on then, let us see you off.” The two of them began traveling towards the northernmost point within of the Serpentine Empire, the true starting point of her quest. As Nuvia’s village was only just south of it, it was only a matter of a few hours before they reached their destination. As they grew closer to the Empire’s border, Nuvia’s heart began to race. _What if they chose wrong? Do I even have any chance of defeating the Spire?_ She did not let her misgivings reflect on her face, lest the Elder call off the mission.

“Nuvia,” the Elder began, “whatever happens out there, rest assured that Delvola is watching over you. You are not alone in this.”

Delvola — goddess of the wild, and matron deity of the Serpentine Empire. While Nuvia was never a devout follower, it would not be right to disregard tradition entirely. Nuvia bowed. “Thank you, Elder. May her bloom open a path for you.”

“And for you as well. Now, just one more thing before you leave.” With that, the Elder brought Nuvia in for a deep embrace. “Don’t die out there. We’re counting on you.”

After a moment of hesitation, Nuvia returned the Elder’s hug. Signs of affection were uncommon outside of family and those in a relationship, so such a gesture caught Nuvia off guard. “Of course,” she whispered, “I promise.” Nuvia took one last look at the Empire; a vast landscape teeming with life, put in peril by the Spire. Should she fail, her entire home could be wiped from the continent. The thought made her shiver with dread and seethe with cold fury. 

“This is where I say my goodbyes, then. I hope we meet again someday,” Nuvia said.

“Whether it be in this life or the next, I am sure we will,” the Elder assured her.

And with that, Nuvia took her first steps north towards the looming obelisk on the horizon.

* * *

 

 

The journey to the Spire did not prove itself to be difficult, though there were still many things that came as a surprise to Nuvia. For as many notes as the returned researcher provided to her, much time had passed between their escape from the Spire and their arrival at the Empire. While she was expecting the strangely mutated birds, she was not expecting to be suddenly attacked by a group of passersby. Despite this, her hunter instincts allowed her to dispatch of her attackers with ease. 

Upon examination of her ambushers, she found them to be oddly discolored; they seemed to have a blue coloration in their skin. More pressing than that, however, was that they all adorned the garments of the Iron Dynasty. _I had best be on the lookout for more of them. I would bet a snake’s hide they have been corrupted by the Spire._

Twice more Nuvia was attacked by members of the Dynasty before she avoided them altogether. While she noted that not all of them were discolored, they all had a sort of sharpness to them — whether it be pointed noses, longer ears, overgrown fangs, or something of the like. _Heavens almighty, what else is this Spire going to do to these people?_

As Nuvia grew close to the Spire, she felt like she was not moving of her own accord, as if some force had welled up behind her and was pushing her onwards. Feelings of confidence and trust began seeping into her mind — feelings that were not her own. Her mother’s voice rang out in her head; _“You can do this”._ More voices chimed in — _“Trust in Delvola,” “Don't let anything stop you,” “Bring back a souvenir, eh?”_ The last one almost made her chuckle. 

After two weeks of travel, Nuvia decided to set up camp in a sparse area of land; the lack of cover would make it easy to spot someone attempting to ambush her. _Not much further,_ she thought to herself. _I can see the entrance from here_ . Just as she was about to bed down for the night, she heard the faintest sound of metal on metal in the distance. _Must be another one of those Dynasty warriors. I had best dispose of them now._

Nuvia cursed the sparse cover that she had been appreciating only moments prior; she would have to wait for the person to sleep before she could approach. After waiting several minutes, the grinding sounds stopped, and Nuvia began to approach after another ten minutes. It was exactly as she had expected — another Dynasty warrior. Drawing two of her daggers, Nuvia bolted towards the figure, scuffing a tiny pebble as she ran. It made almost no noise at all, and Nuvia hardly even acknowledged it. However, it seemed to be just loud enough for the figure to awaken, and Nuvia found herself bringing her daggers down upon a man with fury in his eyes and his sword raised above him. 


	4. Bound by Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bekal suddenly gets attacked by a huntress from the Empire. Why, you may ask? Well how’s he supposed to know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof, I’m not good about keeping this updated

The force of the blow almost knocked Bekal flat onto his back. Having almost no time to prepare himself, he had been unable to enter a proper fighting stance. Gathering his strength, he flung the figure away from him, watching her land expertly with a backflip. Glancing at her apparel, Bekal instantly recognized her as a member of the Serpentine Empire. “Drop your weapons, huntress. It would be a shame to shed your blood on these stones.”

“Pah! I have seen what the spire has done to my people. To kill you here is to save them and bring mercy to you.” she spat back. 

“Then may the gods know I warned you.” With that threat, Bekal lowered himself into a proper combat position, awaiting her next move. Instead of launching herself at him again, she instead pulled a vial from within her cloak and hurled it at him. Bekal leapt away, and a moment later the vial shattered where he had stood, expelling a crippling cloud of poison. 

As Bekal waved the fumes away from his face, the huntress dashed towards him, low to the ground. Not wanting to leave her with the upper hand, he charged forward and swung his sword towards her, preparing for her to dodge. The huntress deftly sidestepped, and Bekal quickly swung the flat of his blade into her side, sending her skidding along the ground. 

The huntress flipped herself off of the ground without a moment’s hesitation, launching a dagger into Bekal’s stomach quicker than he could react. He stumbled for a moment, and pulled the dagger out, watching a few drops of his blood hit the rocks beneath him. Bekal channeled a small burst of infernal energy through his hands, and both the dagger and his sword glowed red-hot. He hurled the dagger back at the huntress and rushed forward with a fire in his eyes, bellowing a warcry. The huntress deflected the dagger away from her and only narrowly avoided being slashed across the face by Bekal’s sword. 

The huntress began to back away from Bekal, not shifting her gaze for a second. Bekal made note of her hand hovering near her waist, and wasted no time in rushing in to attack as she snatched another flask. Before she could hurl the flask at him, Bekal dropkicked her in her chest and pinned her to the ground. He lowered his sword to her throat and simply commanded, “Yield.”

The huntress writhed beneath him for a moment longer before she gave in. “Kill me quickly, if you must. I would prefer to die with my dignity.”

“I do not wish to kill you, huntress. I would let you up, but I must be certain that you will not simply leap for my throat again.”

The huntress hesitated for a moment before speaking again, “You have my word.”

 

* * *

 

As Bekal roasted the freshly caught hare over the fire, he began to prod the huntress with questions. “For starters, why did you attack me? I clearly posed you no threat, and there is peace between the Dynasty and the Empire.” Bekal figured it would be better if she did not know of the current ruin of the Dynasty. 

The huntress toyed with one of her daggers as she responded, “I’ve been attacked thrice by Dynasty members during my journey, clearly corrupted by the Spire. I believed you would attack me similarly, given the chance. It seems the Spireblight hasn’t taken the same toll on you.”

“Spireblight? What is this?”

“Surely you are aware of the malevolent force that emanated from the Spire not too long ago? It has spread itself throughout the land, withering crops and tormenting individuals. That is the Spireblight.”

Bekal thought back to the devil he had recently made a pact with. “Yes, I am aware.”

Bekal pulled the cooked hare away from the fire and pulled off a leg, handing it to the huntress. She accepted it appreciatively, and the two ate in silence. After a short time, Bekal spoke up once more. “What are your plans once you reach the Spire? Are you here to avenge someone? Save someone?”

The huntress’s eyes gleamed with worry as she answered him, “I can’t say I know for sure. I have been sent here to find the cause of and put and end to the Spireblight, but I don’t have much information to guide me. The head researcher of our tribe, Zoroth, managed to escape from the Spire, and I have learned what I can from him. Unfortunately, the Spire still took its toll on him, and he has been somewhat delirious since he has returned. There will be much that I must uncover myself.”

“You speak of great ambition. It is a noble goal.” Bekal stood from the ground and reached his hand out to her. “I will aid you, if you would have me. I believe our goals are intertwined.” 

The huntress gingerly took his hand, and he pulled her to eye level. She rifled through her pouch for a moment before pulling out an amulet and handing it to Bekal. “If you are to travel with me, you will be wanting one of these,” she informed him. As he gave her a questioning look, she continued, “It is an omamori. It acts as a charm of protection, and should ward off the blight.”

Bekal nodded, and stuffed the amulet into a belt pouch. “One last thing,” he inquired, “how do your tribe mates call you?”

“They call me by Nuvia. And you?”

“I am Bekal, son of Kublai the Great.” Bekal sat by the fire once more, and motioned for Nuvia to do the same. “Get some rest. We will continue forwards come morning.”


	5. One Step Inward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bekal and Nuvia finally reach the Spire, but one last obstacle stands between them.

When Nuvia awoke, Bekal was still resting on the ground. She pondered her options for a moment — she did not yet trust him, and could simply leave him where he slept. She could kill him here, though figured that would be a waste.  _ He could also awake as I attempt to attack him again. No need to take that risk.  _ Finally, she could simply do as they agreed upon the previous night and travel with him. “I would be dead already, had he wanted to kill me,” she thought aloud. 

“And what a shame that would have been.” As Bekal rose from his resting place, he turned to look at Nuvia. “We may be useful to each other yet.”

Nuvia offered her flask towards him. “So you finally greet the sun, warrior. Care for some water?” 

Bekal took the flask and swallowed a few mouthfuls before handing it back to her.  “Much appreciated, huntress.”

Nuvia glared at him for a moment. “I do have a name, yes? You do not need to continue referring to me as ‘huntress’.”

“Ah, it is more of a formality for the Ironclads. We only refer to our closest friends and family by their birth names.”

“Well the same does not hold for the Fogland Hunters. I hope you do not mind if I call you by Bekal?”

“Do as you wish. I am not one to control your choices.” Bekal turned to stare at the looming Spire for a moment before turning back to Nuvia. “Does it intimidate you, Huntress? Something so incomprehensibly massive and threatening?”

Nuvia shifted her gaze slightly. “Pah, I cannot have any fears. Such worries would impede on my mission.” She turned her eyes towards him before pressing further, “Tell me, Bekal. Do you have any fears yourself? Surely you are trained to keep such things off your mind?”

Nuvia was caught off guard by the intensity Bekal stared at her with. “Huntress, I am terrified. Nothing can prepare me for what I am about to face. Yet I will press on, for that is what I am trained to do.” Bekal sighed, grabbed his sword, and pushed himself off of the ground. “Come on then, we should not waste daylight while we have it. We should be able to reach the Spire before midday.”

* * *

As the pair ventured closer to the Spire, they found themselves amongst a dense forest, but the further they went, the more the trees around them withered and rotted. A foul, overbearing stench of decay hung all around them, with animal carcasses strewn across the ground, buzzing with flies. “There had better be creatures still alive in the Spire,” Bekal muttered, “lest we starve before we even climb the first floor.”

The two of them were only a few hundred yards from the spire at this point, and the force that Bekal had felt tugging at his heart had now turned into chains, wrapped around all his limbs, practically dragging him forward. Frenzied thoughts dashed madly through his head.  _ What am I trying to accomplish? How can I be sure I am able to accomplish it? What is keeping Nuvia from turning on me? Should I split off from her? Can I trust anybody in this Spire?  _ Bekal did not let any of his concerns escape from under his mask. 

As Bekal and Nuvia crested the last hill that separated them from the Spire, Nuvia began to slow her pace, nervously muttering to herself. “Is there something wrong?” Bekal inquired, “surely you are not letting your doubts get the best of you?”

Nuvia looked up at the looming tower before them. “It is, ah, simply a lot to take in,” she breathed out. 

Bekal glanced upwards, and felt the air leave his chest. During his journey, it was clearly a very imposing structure, but he had not been prepared to see it as closely as he did now. It stretched seemingly endlessly into the sky, piercing through the clouds like a knife. It was impossibly wide, miles across, something that could never be supported by any natural means. “Fair enough,” was all he replied with. 

As they had almost reached the Spire now, the two of them were able to spot the entrance — a large, grandiose door, covered in ornate carvings and runes. In front of the door stood a lone figure — an automaton, staring directly ahead, completely motionless. The pair crept forward slowly, circling around to its side, hoping to not draw its attention. After lightly treading forward, Bekal was finally the first one to reach the walls of the Spire, with Nuvia only shortly behind him. The walls were rough, the stones masterfully woven together. It was slightly warm to the touch, and Bekal could have sworn he heard a faint voice in the back of his head as he placed his hand upon it. 

From this distance, they could properly discern the automaton’s appearance — its face was flat, with two glass orbs protruding from the plate, producing a vibrant blue glow. Its torso was clad in a thick bronze chestplate, with its limbs composed of the same material. A faint blue aura emanated from within its chest, indicating the presence of another orb. They continued to inch closer to it, its gaze remaining forward. Once they were only about a dozen yards away, Nuvia hissed to Bekal, “I think it would be wise to attempt to take it out now, while it still does not notice us.”

Bekal whispered back, “Do you believe you can fell it from this distance?” 

“Well, I can certainly try.” With that, Nuvia pulled a flask of poison from her belt pouch and lobbed it at the automaton, immediately dashing towards it, brandishing two daggers. Bekal charged in after her, wielding his sword, preparing himself for a fight. However, just before the flask reached the automaton, its head swiveled directly towards it, letting out a concentrated beam of energy from its large face orb, disintegrating it. The two of them skidded to a halt, hesitantly waiting for the automaton to act as it turned towards them. 

A booming, robotic voice echoed out from the construct.  “PLEASE APPROACH. YOU MUST BE INSPECTED IF YOU WISH TO ENTER THE SPIRE.”  Bekal and Nuvia exchanged an uncertain glance, but cautiously walked towards it.  “I AM DEFENSE UNIT 26-04-18. PLEASE STATE YOUR INTENTIONS.”

Bekal began to speak, before Nuvia quickly cut him off, “We are only here to visit family. I would expect us to leave by the end of the month.” 

“UNDERSTOOD. PLEASE REMAIN STILL FOR STANDARD HAZARD SCANNING.” As soon as the automaton finished speaking, its upper face orb lit up, and a sweeping beam of light washed over Bekal and Nuvia. After a few moments, the light faded, and its face orbs pulsated softly, seemingly processing the gathered information. The pulses stopped momentarily before the construct spoke again,  “YOU ARE FOUND TO BE CARRYING ILLEGAL WEAPONRY AND ARE ENGAGED IN AN UNHOLY PACT. PLEASE LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND REPENT OF YOUR SINS OR YOU WILL BE TERMINATED.”

“Not a chance,” Bekal growled. “I would rather just cut you down here.”

Lightning began to crackle around the automaton.  “AFFIRMATIVE. PLEASE REMAIN STILL WHILE YOU ARE TERMI-” Before it had even finished speaking, Bekal had plunged his red-hot sword deep into its torso. A loud cracking sound rang out from inside it — a clear indication that its central orb had broken. With a hard shove from his boot, Bekal sent the automaton tumbling onto the ground, the light in its orbs completely gone. 

“One more, for good measure,” he said, and stomped hard onto its chestplate, leaving it with a large dent. 

“Well,” Nuvia breathed out, “that went better than I expected.” 

“I think it is time we move on, then. No reason to wait around and see if it gets back up.” Bekal placed his hands against the door and pushed it open, revealing the foreboding darkness within. “Shall we be on our way then?”


End file.
